Over Spring Hill
by Amras Felagund
Summary: A young girl living in the city of Spring Hill has just learned the hard way that Vicky the Babysitter is more than just a cartoon character. How long will she last? Do Fairies even exist? Read to find out! Based on an idea by NekoGirl.
1. Prologue

(**Note:** I don't own any of the character herein. Cartoonwatchergirl owns the original characters, and Butch Hartman owns the Fairly OddParents characters.)

_**Over Spring Hill  
**_**based on an idea by FOPWishMaker01  
****written by Amras Felagund**

"That's it!" said Mr. Yagami as he filmed his eight-year-old daughter sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of spinach untouched in front of her. "That's it! Every single moment saved forever!" He popped the video cassette out of his camera, and popped it into the VHS on the table behind him. The TV screen then showed the just-seconds-old footage of young Stacy Yagami looking around in bemusement.

"They grow up so fast," Mr. Yagami said, almost sniffling.

Mrs. Yagami walked up, holding another bowl of spinach, looking weary. "Honey, I know we treasure Stacy more than we do our relationship..."

"That's right!" said Mr. Yagami, smiling.

"But don't you think we could leave the house to be regular adults and leave Stacy with a babysitter?" she asked, holding up an ad for Vicky's Babysitting Service, showing a red-headed teenager embracing several children and the number 555-LOVE.

_Weird_, Stacy thought. _That's the same as Icky Vicky's phone number in 'Abra-Catastrophe!' But Vicky isn't real. She's a cartoon._

Stacy watched as her father took the ad and looked at it. "Absolutely..." He crumpled it up, frowning suddenly. "Not!" Stacy's dad threw the add to the trash can, landing on top of the pile of other babysitting service adds he'd crumpled up over the past eight years.

"I've been documenting every moment of Stacy's life since she was born, and I don't intend to miss one precious second!" Stacy's dad said, pointing the camera at Stacy again. She still didn't touch the spinach. "I don't intend on sharing her life with anyone! I barely want to share it with _you_!" He pointed the camera at his wife.

"But we haven't left the house in eight years," Stacy's mom said, prompting her husband to stop recording for a second. She looked down at Stacy. "Oh all right, precious gift. Have some more spinach." Mr. Yagami resumed recording.

"But Mommy, I already ate so much of your delicious squash, beans, and turnips, my tummy is full," Stacy said, putting her hand over her stomach to indicate fullness. She smiled up at her mother. "Can't I save the spinach for later?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," said Mr. Yagami, looking more happy than sorry. "I don't have any footage of you eating spinach."

"Besides. I'm sure that there are millions of children all over the world who are grateful to have a home-cooked dinner," said Mrs. Yagami, as the spinach in her bowl caused a brief distraction by roaring at her.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" said Mr. Yagami, running over to his wife. "Let's go to parts unknown, give spinach to _those_ kids, and video-tape _them_ eating it!" He turned back to his daughter. "Bye, precious gift!" And they bolted out of the kitchen.

"...Mom? Dad?" Stacy said, anxious almost to the point of panic. "Oh no! They left me! For parts unknown! Forever!"

Panic overtaking her, Stacy Yagami cried, tears streaming from her eyes and a wail of sorrow escaping her lips. _This is just like what happened to Timmy in 'Abra-Catastrophe!', but for real! And I'm not gonna see Mommy or Daddy ever again!_

"I'm alone! But I'm a precious gift from above. I can't be left alone." Stacy jumped down from the chair, walking over to the pile of paper balls. She unfolded the one for Vicky's Babysitting Service. "Better call this babysitter."

Picking up the phone next to her, Stacy dialed in the number.

"Vicky's 'Precious Gift from Above' Babysitting Service," said a very familiar voice over the phone.

_Wow_, Stacy thought. _She sounds just like Vicky from 'The Fairly OddParents'._

"Hi? I'm Stacy Yagami, and I--..."

"Didn't eat your dinner?"

"No."

"Parents left for parts unknown?"

"Yes!" Stacy smiled.

"Be right there!" Vicky said, before hanging up.

_Wow_, Stacy thought. _This is just like what happened in 'Abra-Catastrophe!', only this Vicky sounds like a really nice girl. I hope we'll be best pals!_

"Stacy!" came the voice of Stacy's dad behind Stacy. Turning around, Stacy saw her parents, her dad on the ground, tied up and with a bit of tape with facial hair in his hand.

"You're back!" she said, her sadness from moments ago forgotten. "From parts unknown!"

Ding-dong!

Stacy ran to the door. Even though her parents were back from parts unknown, that didn't mean she couldn't be friends with Vicky. It was ironic; she hoped to be best friends with someone who shares the same first name as one of the villains of her favorite TV show.

Stacy opened the door, and saw a beaming teenage girl with a green shirt, black jeans and shoes, a green bow in her flaming-red hair, and pink eyes stood at the door.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs..." She looked at an index card she'd brought with her. "Yagami! I'm Vicky Victorson, the babysitter!" At that moment, clouds appeared in the sky and lightning flashed, giving Vicky's pink eyes a crimson gleam for an instant.

"Anyone else notice the lightning?" Stacy was horrified. Vicky, Icky with a V, the 'fire-breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans', was a real person?

_Uh-oh. Vicky the Babysitter, Icky with a V, the 'fire-breathing dragon in a pair of black jeans', is real?_ she thought._ Then again, she goes right next to Principal Waxelplax, Trixie Tang and the other popular kids, Mr. Crocker, Francis, and Dr. Bender. They all live in Spring Hill, too._

"My, what a precious little gift from above you have here! Yes, you are! _Yes, you are!_" Vicky said, picking up Stacy and embracing her tightly. "I can't wait to start protecting and enriching your young child..." Vicky pulled out a handbag, dumping all manner of learning utensils onto the young girl's head. Stacy popped out of the pile, and an abacus fell on her head.

"While you two go out into the world and be the adults you've always wanted to be!" Vicky said, smiling sickeningly at Stacy's parents.

"For the last eight years!" Stacy's mom said, smiling from ear to ear.

Stacy's dad wasn't so easily convinced, though.

"But wait! I don't want to share Stacy's childhood with anyone!"

"I'll videotape whatever you miss, and edit it all together into one convenient tape!" Vicky said cheerily, putting a large pile of tapes labeled 'Stacy's Life' into a large machine, which spat out a single tape into Mr. Yagami's hand.

"Hmm, when you put it like that, we're out of here!"

"I'll get our coats!" said Mrs. Yagami.

"Forget it, honey!" said Mr. Yagami, running up to his wife. "At the rate we'll be having fun, the _friction_ will keep us warm!" And with that, they bolted out the door without another word to their daughter, the door slamming behind them in their wake.

"Hmm, sonic boom. Not bad," Vicky said to herself, and Stacy felt Vicky's sadistic glare on her.

"Uhhh... hi, Vicky? I'm--...?"

"GO TO BED!" Vicky shouted at the little girl, cackling evilly as she pulled a flamethrower out from behind her back, turning it on the pile of enrichment utensils. In a blast of flames, the pile of educative oddments were reduced to piles of ash.

"Ahh! My enrichment!" Stacy shouted, aghast.

_This is just like what happened with Timmy!_ she thought, horrified as to what this meant.

Vicky then ripped the film out of the cassette tape that held her first eight years of life.

"Ahh! My childhood!"

Vicky then wrapped the film around Stacy like an impromptu mummy. And as Vicky's evil laughter reached her ears, Stacy realized she would have to experience firsthand the evil ways of Vicky the Babysitter, a person she had previously thought not to be real.

_And since there's no such thing as magic, there's no such thing as Cosmo & Wanda, no matter what Crocker says_, she thought. _Why did it have to be me?_

---

After doing countless chores for Vicky, ranging from scrubbing the inside of the toilet with her own toothbrush to ironing the curtains, Stacy was sent to her room, where she would stay until her parents came home and dismissed Vicky. As she sat on her bed, tears threatening to roll down her face, Stacy half-sung, half-sobbed a song she'd last heard when she had turned seven. And as she sang it, she felt the tears streaming down her face.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, dear Stacy, happy birthday to me..."

* * *

(**Note:** This is an impromptu fanfiction, because it wasn't my idea. I just happened upon the 'Unoffical Trixie Tang Shrine', run by our own **Cartoonwatchergirl** (under the name 'FOPWishMaker01'). After becoming an admin there (no lies; look for me there!), she eventually got to asking me if I'd like to do this. I agreed, and... well, here it is! All characters belong to either Butch Hartman or Cartoonwatchergirl... Except the ones I totally made up! Which would be... no one, yet.

Here's the URL for a picture of Stacy Yagami drawn for Cartoonwatchergirl by DaniPhantom12 on the Butch Hartman Forums:

i36 dot photobucket dot com slash albums slash e37 slash cartoonwatcher01 slash Stacy underscore Yagami slash StacyFOPstyle dot png

Just replace the words 'dot' and 'slash' with the appropriate '.' and '/'.

So, what'd you think? Was it good? Or horrible? Let me know ASAP!

May the Force be with us!

**Edit 7-31-06:** Added a scene at the end of this prologue to set up this day as Stacy's eighth birthday.)


	2. Chapter 1

(**Note:** I don't own any of the character herein. Cartoonwatchergirl owns the original characters, and Butch Hartman owns the Fairly OddParents characters.)

_**Over Spring Hill  
**_**based on an idea by FOPWishMaker01  
****written by Amras Felagund**

**Chapter 1: The Fairly OddParents**

And so it was that over the next year or so, Stacy's parents would on almost every night leave to rub elbows with other adults, spend the night at some fancy restaurant, or go on some so-called "business trip" for a few days (although they worked in completely different fields). And every time they did this, they would leave their daughter in the care of the most horrid babysitter on the planet, Vicky. And Stacy's pleas to be left alone by Vicky fell on deaf ears, as her parents still believed Vicky to be innocent and kind, and just coincidentally named the same as Vicky from _The Fairly OddParents_.

Because of this, Stacy was miserable, and truly in need of help.

And it all came to a head on her ninth birthday.

---

"Stacy, can you come downstairs for a minute? We have a surprise for you!" called Stacy's mom up the steps to the young girl's bedroom. Wearily the young girl walked down the steps to the living room.

"You guys are going somewhere stupid and leaving me with Vicky again?" Stacy said dully.

"Not yet, we aren't!" her dad said.

"We just wanted to apologize for not spending your birthday with you last year," her mom said, her arms behind her back. She brought her arms to her front, revealing a present as she said, "Happy ninth birthday, Stacy!"

Stacy took the present from her mom, looking at miniscule holes punched in the sides and top quizzically. When the box gave a jolt, she jumped slightly. Slowly, gingerly, she pulled off the ribbon, and the box fell open.

Inside was a small grey kitten, and it wasn't just any small grey kitten.

"Is that Tom the kitten from the _Tom & Jerry Kids_ show!" Stacy asked, ecstatic.

"Of course it is, Stacy!" her mom said. "We're distantly related to someone who knew the person who owned this kitten - even though he's clearly only four months old and the show was made fifteen years ago - and we decided to give it to you to make up for not spending your last birthday with you."

"And you _know_ we could never make up a lie like that!" her dad added, as her mom inexplicably elbowed him in the gut.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Stacy said, hugging her pet kitten gently. She turned the kitten around and they made eye contact. "Hi, Tom. My name is Stacy Yagami, and I'm gonna be your new best friend." Tom mewed softly at her, a friendly light in his eyes.

"This is the best birthday gift ever, Mom and Dad. I love you guys," she said, smiling at her parents.

"We love you, too, Stacy!" Stacy's parents said.

Stacy heard Tom mewing pitifully and looked down at him. He looked slightly downcast.

"Looks like someone's hungry," Stacy's dad said. Tom perked up at that remark.

"Don't worry, Stacy. We bought some cat food too. It's in the kitchen," her mom added.

Wasting no time, and wanting to get the hang of taking care of her new pet kitten, Stacy carried Tom into the kitchen where, sure enough, there was a cat food bowl filled with the sustenance Tom would need at least three times a day.

Tom's face lit up, and Stacy let him run over to the food bowl, where he began chowing down on his first meal in the Yagami household. Stacy could almost see the contentment on the kitten's face.

Then she heard her parents talking in the other room, with a third person whose voice she didn't recognize, though she heard the word 'babysit'.

_Please don't let it be her_, Stacy thought. Sensing his owner's suddenly sour mood, Tom looked at Stacy worriedly. Stacy picked him up and carried him and his food bowl into the living room where sure enough, Vicky stood talking to her parents.

"No problem, Mr. Yagami," said Vicky. "It's not like I'm a sadistic, bordering on psychotic teenager bent on causing kids pain like Vicky the evil babysitter in the Fairly OddParents cartoon. Me and Stacy are best pals!" Wasting no time, Vicky reached down and clamped Stacy and Tom to her body in a crushing embrace. "Right?"

"Need... oxygen..." Stacy strained out.

"Meow..."

"We'll be seeing a movie then, Stacy!" said Stacy's mom as she walked out the door with her husband. "We love you! And make sure Vicky does the dishes!"

"Have fun, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami! Bye!" said Vicky, watching with a fake grin on her face as the Yagamis' car drove off down the street.

The instant the car left sight, her expression turned dark, and she closed the door.

"Now--..." Vicky said, glaring at Stacy and Tom, who raised his hackles and hissed at Vicky. She hissed back, a snake's tongue lashing out at Tom, who yowled in fright and bounded away up the stairs.

"Look, twerp, I may be just like Icky with a V from that stupid cartoon you like, but frankly, I don't give a darn. The world's a screwed-up place, and the sooner you realize this, the sooner I'll lay off on you."

By this point, Stacy had a snappy retort to Vicky's quip, but kept quiet; being babysat by Vicky for a year, she quickly realized that Vicky could get _really_ angry if insulted. And she had the scars to prove it.

Vicky continued: "So, three things: you and your stupid little tomcat stay out of my way tonight, do the dishes, then go to bed early."

"But Mom told _you_ to do 'em!" Stacy said without thinking.

"Oh yeah," said Vicky, her hand on her chin, the other behind her back. "Well, you wouldn't want them to find this _report card_, would ya?" She pulled a report card with all F's from behind her back.

"That's not mine! I never got all F's! Mom and Dad won't believe that!"

"Ohh, I wouldn't say that," Vicky said, picking up the telephone. "It works great at my house. Just ask my little brother." She dialed a number into it, and after a few rings, someone on the other end picked up, and Stacy heard a boy her age screaming over the line.

"Okay okay! I'll do it!" Stacy said frantically, waving her arms around.

"Is that Stacy?" said the boy's voice, no longer screaming, from the phone. He sounded lovestruck. "If it is, I'm sorry for screaming and probably hurting your beautiful ears--..."

"Be quiet, Tommy! No one likes you!" snarled Vicky, before slamming the phone onto the receiver. Then she cast a dark look at Stacy. "Well?"

Stacy made for the kitchen.

"That's better, and as your reward, I'll order pizza for us," Vicky said, sitting down at the couch and picking up the TV remote.

"Alright," said Stacy resignedly. "But no anchovies..."

Stacy used to love anchovies - everytime her parents ordered pizza when she was little she'd asked for anchovies on her half - but every since that bad fishing accident when she was seven, she had been terrified of anchovies.

_"Come on, Stacy!" her dad had said obliviously. "How big could one anchovy possibly be?"_

_Stacy, meanwhile, was screaming for help, trying to pry off the oversized anchovy, which already had its jaws firmly clamped over her head._

Shuddering at the memory, Stacy walked wearily into the kitchen.

---

Two hours later, Stacy crawled back out of the kitchen. Vicky had her feet kicked up on the table, and she seemed to be eating something. Noticing the pizza box on the table, Stacy reached up and pulled her small frame up with the help of the table. Looking into the pizza box...

"Hey, where's the pizza?" she asked.

"Don't panic, squirt," Vicky said maliciously. "I saved you a piece." She held out the last slice, which was covered in...

"ANCHOVIES!" Stacy screamed. "IT BURNS!"

"Relax. We don't want you missing your bedtime."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Then, we can watch your favorite show," Vicky said, her eyes lighting up. "_The World of Women's Make-Up_! It's on the Vanity Channel!"

"That's _your_ favorite show. I _hate_ make-up! _My_ favorite is _Top Cat _(even though they went off the air)."

"So it is..." And as Vicky let out an evil laugh, Stacy felt it would be better for her to do as Vicky said and head up to her bedroom.

"Very funny..." she muttered as she slammed her door shut. Tom sat perched on her bed, giving her an inquisitive look.

"Vicky's evil," she explained to the kitten. "It's a shame that magic isn't real, or I'd teach her a lesson like Timmy did..."

Then she noticed something on her tabletop. It looked like a magic eight ball, but was yellow and had a '9' instead.

"Weird," she said. "I knew they sold toys of the Fairly OddParents, but not a Magic 9-Ball. Oh well, might as well see what it says." She picked it up.

"O Magic 9-Ball," she asked, the '9' of the Magic 9-ball facing her. "When will my parents get back from the movies?" Turning it over, Stacy saw just the answer she didn't want to see.

"_Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_: Extended Edition?" she exclaimed. "They'll be there all night!"

"Meow?" Tom meowed.

After turning it around a few times, and even shaking it, it quickly became apparent to Stacy that it would not change its answer.

"This stupid thing doesn't even work!" In a fit of anger and misery at being left at the misery of an evil and previously-thought-to-be-fictitious babysitter by her own parents, Stacy threw the Magic 9-Ball at the wall.

Then something happened that Stacy thought was a sign that she had finally cracked. The Magic 9-Ball split sown the middle, and a soft-pink mist swirled out of it, coalescing into a ball in the middle of the room. A bright flash emanated from the orb, and Stacy was forced to cover her eyes. Then as the light faded, but before she uncovered her eyes, she heard the impossible.

"Hey, Stacy!"

She uncovered her eyes, and there they were, in all their 'wands and wings, floaty crowny things' glory.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're..."

They floated back, just as they did in the original pilot, and a stage with spotlights and the sign 'Fairy GodParents' appeared in a puff of pink smoke beneath them. Tom stared up at them inquisitively.

"...your Fairy GodParents!"

Then Wanda floated up to Stacy, whose mouth was agape.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Wanda.

Slowly, tentatively, as though afraid they would vanish if she touched them, Stacy reached out with her right hand and poked at Wanda's foot with forefinger and thumb. In spite of herself, Wanda giggled slightly.

"Hey! Hands off the wife!" Cosmo said angrily, pulling Wanda away.

"Then I'd say that I can't believe you guys aren't just TV characters!" Stacy said, barely containing her excitement. Tom mewed softly at them.

"TV?" asked Cosmo & Wanda, and Stacy bounded over to the TV that she, Tootie, and Lisa would often watch _Crash Nebula_ on, and turned it on. On thr TV was the ending scene of _Channel Chasers_.

"_Well, th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th, th-th, th-th-th--..._"

"_Cosmo, what's the matter with you?_"

"_Nothing. It's just really cold in here!_"

"Ahh! We're on TV? And we just got the job?" Cosmo asked, frightened, before smiling. "Wow, that was quick!"

But Wanda just laughed.

"Oh, Cosmo, don't you get it? This is why so many kids have been having Fairy GodParents for over a year. This show must have told them not to..." Wanda trailed off, then gave Stacy an interested look. "Who made this show?"

"Butch Hartman?" Stacy said, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

Cosmo & Wanda gave each other a knowing look.

"Do you think he remembers us?" Cosmo asked.

Before Wanda could answer, there came a banging at the door, and in a puff of pink smoke a fishbowl appeared on Stacy's tabletop, and Cosmo & Wanda poofed into the fishbowl as goldfish just as Vicky knocked the door open.

"What's going on in here, twerp?" she asked.

"Nothing," Stacy said quickly. Too quickly.

Vicky cast a dark look at the goldfish that were really Cosmo & Wanda in the fishbowl.

"So, you think that a pair of disease-ridden goldfish can scare me, just because I'm just like Vicky from that stupid show, _Oh My GodParents_, or whatever it's called," Vicky hissed. "Well, I know for a fact that magic isn't real, so your little trick didn't work." Vicky gave Tom a hateful look. "You can eat them whenever you feel hungry, dumb animal."

Tom hissed at Vicky again as she stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Cosmo & Wanda poofed above Stacy.

"Sweet girl."

"I love her fangs."

"Wow, that sounded weird in Cosmo's normal voice," Stacy said out loud.

"Hmm?" Cosmo & Wanda looked confused.

"I'll explain later," Stacy said, "But for now, it's time for a little trip to the corner of Pay and Back!"

"Ooohh, we just _love_ clients with creative imaginations!" Cosmo exclaimed, and Wanda smiled at him. Stacy heard the bath tub running just down the hall.

_What a coincidence_, Stacy thought. "Then I wish for one thing: gelatin."

Smiling, Wanda raised her wand. There was a POP from the bathroom, followed quickly by a shriek of shock from Vicky.

"You always were great with dessert," Cosmo joked, and Stacy's new GodParents laughed almost hysterically at his pun.

"I wish Vicky was covered in whipped cream!" Stacy said, too excited by the prospect of magical vengeance on Vicky to contain herself.

There was a splat from the bathroom, and Stacy took off to see what was happening. This was going to be good.

Stacy entered the bathroom, and went hysterical at the sight. Vicky's body was encased almost entirely in gelatin, while whipped cream smothered her face, causing her to stumble blindly about the room. "I wish she was a giant choco--...!" Then Stacy remembered what happened to Vicky when Timmy wished she was a 'chocolate shake'. "I mean, I wish she was a fly!"

Looking slightly confused by their goddaughter's sudden shift from one wish to another, Cosmo & Wanda raised their wands regardless, and Vicky vanished. Out of the tub-shaped blob of gelatin and whipped cream floated a small fly, looking utterly bewildered.

Tom seemed very interested in the fly, which suddenly looked utterly panicked and took off like a shot down the stairs.

"Anything else, Stacy?" Wanda asked.

"Here's a wish list I wrote, just like the one Timmy wrote in the first episode," Stacy said. Cosmo & Wanda looked it over, 'ooh'-ing interestedly occasionally.

---

Vicky suddenly felt her six legs changing into two, her wings becoming two arms, and her feet hitting the ground running. Not caring about what just happened, she took off towards the door, intent on calling Mr. and Mrs. Yagami as soon as she got home, telling them that she would never babysit for them again.

Suddenly, a large mass landed on her. Looking up, Vicky saw, to her dismay, a large baby with swirly pink hair and a rattle. "Goo goo," it said.

"That's the first time the baby ever sat on the sitter," said a small green-haired man with fake glasses and a fake nose as he floated up to her.

"_What was in the pizza I ate?_" Vicky screamed/asked no one in particular.

"Sorry... the secret word was 'pie'," said the small man, hitting her in the face with one.

Wasting no time, not even wiping the minced fruit from her face, Vicky scrambled out from under the giant baby and ran down the hall towards the front door. Suddenly the floor felt sticky. Wiping the pie filling off with her shirt, Vicky was dismayed to find herself in a large pink... something. Turning around and running down the other way, and wondering where all this came from, Vicky ran towards a large circular hole in the wall, lined with large white things. Jumping out, Vicky suddenly felt very wet. Turning around, Vicky was horrified to see a large green whale.

"I'm sorry. Does my breath stink?" it asked. Scared out of her wits, Vicky swam as fast as she could away from the large sea creature.

Suddenly, Vicky found herself floating in space. Looking around, Vicky saw two bowtie-shaped starfighters, one green and the other pink, flying at her and firing yellow laser blasts so close she could smell the ozone. They seemed to be missing, even though they seemed to be flying directly at her.

Not taking any chances, Vicky ran through the inky void, jumping into a crater on a nearby planet. She sighed with relief as she heard the TIEs' howls fade away as they flew elsewhere in their search.

Climbing out, Vicky found herself a human cannonball, as the sign near the cannon indicated.

Screaming as she flew through the air, and her mind reeling with a thousand thoughts as to how this came about, Vicky felt herself landing on steel rails. Groaning in mild frustration, she tried to get up, only to find she was bound with ropes that weren't there a second ago. Stacy stood over her, a sadistic grin Vicky recognized as her own on the girl's face.

"So, any last words, Vicky?" said Stacy, and Vicky could swear she heard a train down the tracks going 'whoo-whoo-baby-whoo-whoo' noises. Clenching her eyes shut, Vicky prepared for the inevitable.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Just let me out! Please! I'll do anything! Anything!"

"And that's all I wanted to hear!" Stacy said. "I wish Vicky thought all of this was a dream!"

"Huh?"

There was a poof of pink smoke, and Vicky's world faded to darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Stacy?" Wanda asked warily.

"Sure, I'm sure," Stacy said, holding Tom in her arms. "Isn't that a Rule: 'If Fairy GodParents are discovered but not believed to be Fairies, then the Fairies in question can stay with their GodChild'?"

Skeptically, Wanda poofed up Da Rules book and turned to a specific page. Reading it for a split second, her jaw dropped, then she smiled. "Word for word, sweetie. Looks like you know Da Rules better than we do."

"And that's saying something!" Cosmo said, "Wanda's smarter than that guy in a wheelchair who says 2 and 2 is 5!"

"Shh!" Stacy said, smiling mischievously. "We don't wanna wake the babysitter."

"You got it!" Cosmo said loudly. But not too loudly.

"Knock-knock!" said her dad's voice at the door. Tom started, and stared at the door cautiously. Not flinching from Stacy's side, Cosmo & Wanda smiled at their goddaughter's knack at finding loopholes as she opened the door.

"We're back, Stacy! How was your..." Stacy's dad said, before noticing Cosmo & Wanda. He screamed like a girl. "Thieves!"

"No, they're not thieves, Dad," Stacy said, stepping between her parents and her GodParents. "These are my new Guardian Protectors."

"Guardian Protectors?" Stacy's mom asked.

"Meow?"

"They showed up just after Vicky fell asleep," Stacy explained, discreetly winking at Cosmo & Wanda. "They're here to look after me whenever you two go out, grant my wishes - as long as I follow the rules - and be my friend. And babysitter. Right?"

"Right!" Cosmo & Wanda said.

"Meow!" Tom agreed.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're...!"

A stage with lights and the slogan 'Guardian Protectors' appeared beneath them.

"Her Guardian Protectors!"

"Sweet!" Stacy's dad said. "Now we have two new friends - who look, sound, and act uncannily like two cartoon characters who couldn't possibly be real - to socialize with when we drag Stacy out to those boring operas and fancy restaurants!"

And Vicky made a brief distraction then by stirring in her deep sleep.

"Anything! Anything!" she was saying. Cosmo & Wanda suddenly poofed up a fishbowl and appeared in it as goldfish.

"Vicky?" Stacy's dad said, nudging her. Vicky looked up at him. "You know, eating so much pizza can give you nightmares. I remember that one time--..."

"Ahem. Honey?" Stacy's mom said.

"Oh, that's right!" Stacy's dad turned to Vicky again, smiling from ear to ear. "By the way, Vicky, you're fired!"

"WHAT?"

"Yep! You don't have to babysit for us anymore!"

Stacy's mom agreed, "We think Stacy's old enough to stay home on her own now."

"But you _need_ me!" Vicky protested. "Who will look after her when you two go out on business trips and dinner and stuff?"

"Eeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Stacy's dad cast his eyes about the room. Then his eyes settled on the fishbowl which held Cosmo & Wanda. "Her goldfish!"

Vicky's head snapped in their direction. Seeing the goldfish smiling innocently at her, her face paled and her pupils contracted.

"GOLDFISH!" she shrieked, before running out of the house, screaming like a maniac.

"What was that all about?" Stacy's dad asked.

"She must not like fish," Stacy said, winking at Cosmo in the fishbowl. His turn as a whale was hilarious.

"So, how long are you two staying here?" Stacy's mom asked Cosmo & Wanda.

"Oh, we'll be here as long as Stacy needs us," Wanda the goldfish explained.

"Yeah, as long as Mr. Crocker keeps pestering me about Fairies - which is completely crazy, by the way," Stacy said, "Not to mention Francis--..."

"That scary gray child at school?" Stacy's mom asked.

"Yeah. As long as they don't lay off my case, Cosmo & Wanda will be here to guard and protect me."

"Well, I say, let them have their fun, Stacy!" Stacy's dad said, smiling. "That way, we can spend more time with your new Guardian Protectors!"

Stacy smiled, picking up Tom. This would be great.

* * *

Vicky stomped into her room, past Tommy who sat at the TV watching _Channel Chasers_, into her bedroom. She sat seething at what had happened.

"Stupid Stacy..." she hissed. "I know she's hiding something, and no one's gonna stop me from finding out..." Vicky spasmed violently. "GOLDFISH!"

* * *

(**Note:** So there's at least one or two big deviations from _Fairly OddParents_ in _Over Spring Hill_ so far, apart from the protagonist being a girl, and FOP being a fictional show. These deviations were all part of **cartoonwatchergirl**'s original idea; I'm merely a co-author, and - if I may assume the title - a co-owner of the characters, such as Stacy Yagami.

Also, what Vicky called FOP (_Oh My GodParents_) was Butch Hartman's original choice for the title of FOP, before he settled on _The Fairly OddParents_. Betcha didn't know that!

May the Force be with you!)


	3. Chapter 2

(**Note:** I don't own any of the character herein. Cartoonwatchergirl owns the original characters, and Butch Hartman owns the Fairly OddParents characters.)

_**Over Spring Hill  
**_**based on an idea by FOPWishMaker01  
****written by Amras Felagund**

**Chapter 2: Party of Three**

"Wow! This is your webpage, Stacy?" Cosmo asked, staring into the computer screen. "It looks cool!"

Wanda agreed, "It looks like an adult very well versed in Japanese shows did it."

"This site gets that a lot," Stacy said as she stroked Tom in her lap. "And I didn't do this site myself. My two best friends help out, too. Tootie does the art, and Lisa writes the essays and reviews of the episodes. I just make sure the site isn't falling behind on what's going on in the world of Japanimation. I'm also the forum admin, and did a lot of the avatars; Tootie did the rest."

Wanda cocked an eyebrow. "Not that I don't believe you, Stacy, but do you have any proof, apart from the fact that your last name is the same as the guy who made this site?"

"Here," said Stacy, clicking on an icon that said 'Profile - Yagami-san'. The first thing that appeared was an image of Stacy smiling happily at the camera, with a blonde girl with braces and a pretty Jewish girl.

"Wow, you really do run this site," Wanda said, her eyes widening in spite of herself, "But how do you put up with the popularity at school?"

"No one knows it's me. No one _ever_ reads the profiles," Stacy said shortly, and before anything else could be said, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami knocked on the door.

"Stacy, me and your mother are going out tonight!" Stacy's dad said from the other side. "I'm getting the 'Shiniest Hair Award' at work!"

"Okay, Dad," Stacy replied, "Have fun!"

"Let Vicky in when she arrives!" Stacy's mom said.

"_What?_" Stacy's heart almost stopped.

"Just kidding, Stacy!" said Stacy's dad.

"We hope you and your Guardian Protectors have a good time!" said Stacy's mom.

"We will, Mom and Dad!" Stacy said. "I love you!"

"We love you too, Stacy!"

**

* * *

**

Vicky hid in the bushes just across from the Yagami house, smirking to herself as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Yagami get into their car and drive off to who-knows-where. Not that she cared.

"Perfect," she hissed to herself as she pulled out a camera and a pair of binoculars. "Now that the twerp's parents are out, I can take incriminating pictures of her and her _GOLDFISH_!" Vicky twitched erratically. "Man, I gotta learn to control that." She smirked evilly again as the Yagami car drove off. "But once I show Mr. and Mrs. Yagami pictures of her and her stupid fish, I'll be babysitting that twerp and making her life miserable again!" Vicky cackled to herself evilly for a little bit, and was interrupted by her own hacking cough. After a moment of silence, she bounded across the street to the Yagami house.

**

* * *

**

Stacy wasted no time. No sooner did she see her parents drive off than she yelled "PARTY TIME!" at the top of her lungs.

"I wish for a ton of candy!" wished Stacy, whose wish was promptly granted.

"And soda!" said Wanda, her wand lighting up as a soda fountain appeared in the corner. Tom ran up to it and started licking from it, occasionally mewing contentedly.

"And pizza!" said Cosmo, a large pizza falling from the ceiling and smothering Stacy. Crawling out from under it, Stacy saw a conga line that Cosmo & Wanda had poofed up.

"Lemme guess, no party would be complete without its very own conga line?" Stacy said, quoting Cosmo & Wanda from the episode 'Party of Three'.

Cosmo & Wanda stared at the young girl.

"You know us too well," Wanda said.

**

* * *

**

Vicky ran up to the tree beside the Yagami house, and started climbing it. Although she could have made it easier on herself and just walked up to the window, it would have meant she would risk being sighted.

By who, Vicky didn't know.

"Does that little brat think that she can cheat me out of a job?" she growled as she raised the binoculars up to her eyes. Her jaw dropped.

There was a conga line in there, with Stacy at the head. She didn't recognize any of the people, nor did she see anyone walk in the door through.

_They must have gotten in through the back_, she thought. _Either way, she's in _so_ much trouble when her parents find out. Hehehe..._

She dialed in Mr. Yagami's cell phone number.

_RING!_

"Come on, pick up the phone, you idiot."

_RI-_

"Hello?"

"Oh, Mr. Yagami," said Vicky, putting on a sweet, charming voice again. "I just happened to be passing by, and I saw Stacy with a conga line in--..."

The Yagami's car sped into the driveway.

"Wow, that was quick."

Vicky climbed down and met Mr. and Mrs. Yagami at the front door.

"There's a conga line in there!" Vicky said, feigning franticness. "They must have got in through the back!" She pulled open the door, and pointed dramatically inside. "See?"

But when she looked in and saw the conga line no where in sight and Stacy just sitting at the couch watching TV with her fishbowl next to her, Vicky's jaw dropped.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How are you?" Stacy said innocently.

"We're fine, Stacy," Mr. Yagami said. He turned to Vicky, smiling widely. "Looks like someone's got an overactive imagination."

Vicky stuttered. "B-b-b-but--..."

But Mr. and Mrs. Yagami had already left, and Vicky scrambled after them. Too late, because as soon as she closed the door behind her, the Yagami car drove off.

Simmering with frustration, Vicky glared into the window, expecting Stacy to be doing anything other than riding a roller coaster clearly too big for the house.

Which was exactly what she _was_ doing. And she was quite enjoying herself at that, wooting at the top of her lungs.

_What kind of kid is this?_ Vicky thought. _This shouldn't be possible!_

Then Vicky suddenly remembered she had a camera. Smirking evilly, Vicky took a picture without Stacy's knowledge.

"I''l show _them_ who has the overactive imagination," she said insidiously, then snapped back, "GOLDFISH!" and slammed face-first into the ground.

"I swear, I'm gonna get a hunched back from this," she growled into the grass, before pulling herself back to her feet and dialing Mr. Yagami's cell phone number again.

**

* * *

**

"What was that?" asked Stacy, driving a bumper car into the pink and green ones driven by Cosmo & Wanda. Tom sat behind a bumper car-proof glass shield, watching the scene before him.

"That sounded like a crazy babysitter screaming 'GOLDFISH'," said Cosmo, his head turning magically into Vicky's on the last word, then changing back.

"Or a cockatrice," said Wanda slyly.

"Is there really a difference?" Stacy asked, causing Cosmo & Wanda to laugh hysterically. Stacy joined in.

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Mr. Yagami. I think there's a problem with Stacy, and you better get back right--..."

The Yagami car pulled up into the driveway.

"--...away?" _I really gotta ask where they got such a fast car._

"What seems to be the problem, Vicky?"

"This!" Vicky handed the picture to Mr. Yagami.

---

Mr. Yagami looked at the picture. It was Stacy riding in a roller coaster car, smiling from ear to ear. The background looked like the living room wall.

But that's not what he wanted Vicky to think.

"Uhhhh, this isn't Stacy, Vicky," said Mr. Yagami, walking up to the window and opening it up, talking not directly into it, but loud enough so that his voice could carry into it and into the ears of two certain Guardian Protectors. "It's a... a picture of me modeling the boxers we got you for St. Patty's Day!"

And Mr. Yagami smiled in spite of himself when he saw the picture of his darling daughter change into a picture of him modeling green boxers and wearing nothing else.

"But... but... but--..."

"Yes, that _is_ my butt," said Mr. Yagami obliviously, then a stern expression crossed his face. "But you gotta stop trying to get us mad at our little girl for no reason."

"I'll check on Stacy," said Mrs. Yagami, walking in through the front door. Mr. Yagami followed, with Vicky taking up the rear.

"She's just checking on her website," said Mrs. Yagami, the computer and its table having been poofed down to the living room by Stacy's Guardian Protectors. Not that Vicky would have known, since she was outside at the time.

"But-but-but--..."

"Vicky, what is the meaning of this?" said Mrs. Yagami sternly, her hands on her hips.

"Well, uh..." Vicky began sweating tensely.

"Are you trying to undermine our trust in our only daughter just so you can babysit her again?" said Mr. Yagami.

"Um... yes?" said Vicky nervously.

"We already told you, Vicky," said Mrs. Yagami, smiling sympathetically. "We don't need your services anymore. Stacy's old enough to be here herself when we're out. Right, Stacy?"

"You bet!"

"But you _need_ me!" Vicky cried, frantic. "She's only ten years old! How many ten-year-old girls do you see alone for hours while her parents are out?"

Mr. Yagami had no adequate response to that, so he did the one thing he hoped would work.

After all, it did work the night Stacy got her Guardian Protectors.

He grabbed the fishbowl holding Cosmo & Wanda, thrust it in Vicky's face, and cried, "Goldfish!"

Instantly, Vicky shrieked, spasmed violently, then threw herself out the window and bolted down the street.

---

For a span of roughly two seconds, the Yagami family - father, mother, and daughter - looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing, Cosmo & Wanda poofing up just over them, laughing as well.

"That was fun!" Stacy said, holding her stomach as she fought back more laughs.

"You said it!" said Cosmo. "The only thing that could make this better is string!"

Silence hung in the air, then the laughter resumed.

"Never heard that one before!" laughed Stacy.

"Really?" Wanda asked. "You never heard that in an episode?"

"Not yet," said Stacy, still chuckling a little.

"So... how was your night with your Guardian Protectors, sweetie?" asked Stacy's mom.

"It was great!" said Stacy, hugging her mother around the legs. "When's the next time you two are going out?"

"We're not sure yet, honey," said Stacy's dad as Stacy picked up Tom. "But we can plan a dinner together sometime!"

"Cool!" said Stacy, jumping up to embrace Cosmo & Wanda. "Now I can get to know Cosmo & Wanda better!"

_Knowing the_ real _Cosmo & Wanda..._ Stacy thought, giddy with excitement. _This is so _cool_! Tootie and Lisa would never believe me if I told them! I really hope I get to see some more of Cosmo & Wanda's adventures with Timmy on_ The Fairly OddParents_. Season four is starting soon, and I have a feeling it's gonna be even better than before!_

**

* * *

**

**(Note:** I would have ended this with a scene with Vicky, but it would have essentially been the same as the last scene of the previous chapter, and hence repetitive. Also, Stacy's closing remarks are wonderfully ironic, given Butch Hartman's minimal involvement in many of FOP's episodes from Season Four on.

( I would have ended this with a scene with Vicky, but it would have essentially been the same as the last scene of the previous chapter. Also, Stacy's closing remarks are wonderfully ironic, given Butch Hartman's minimal involvement in many of FOP's episodes from Season Four on. 

Well... don't have much else to say. This chapter ended up shorter than I'd thought, but I'm not disappointed in it. It was difficult to bring in Tom at several points, since I don't want people to forget about him. But I think I made it work.

Anyway, may the Force be with you!)


	4. Chapter 3

(**Note:** I don't own any of the character herein. NekoGirl owns the original characters, and Butch Hartman owns the Fairly OddParents characters.)

_**Over Spring Hill  
**_**based on an idea by FOPWishMaker01  
****written by Amras Felagund**

**Chapter 3: The Fairy Flu**

_Dear Stacy Yagami,_

_You are corjully invited to my tenth birthday party. Please come and brighten up what might be a dumb party!!_

_Love and kisses,  
__Tommy Victorson  
__xoxoxo_

"Oh, rats!" Stacy exclaimed as she read the invitation.

"Really?" said Cosmo's voice beside the Yagami girl. She turned and looked at Cosmo & Wanda; sure enough, they had rat faces. "'The Big Superhero Wish' wasn't _that_ bad!"

He paused for a second as Tom hissed at them. "She said 'rats', right?"

"Yes, she did, Cosmo," replied Wanda, who raised her wand. Instantly, both Cosmo & Wanda became normal again, and Tom stopped hissing.

"No, it's not that," said Stacy. "I thought it was great, too (hopefully the rest of the episodes in Season 4 will be just as good). It's just... _look!_"

She held up the letter scrawled out by Tommy for Cosmo & Wanda to read. After reading it (which didn't take too long, considering its brevity), they gave their GodDaughter inquisitive looks.

"What's so wrong about Tommy that you don't want to go to this party?" Wanda asked.

"He has the biggest _crush_ on me!" Stacy said, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "Besides, he's also Vicky's little brother!"

Cosmo & Wanda screamed in terror, and Tom yowled in fear.

"I know."

"Are your other friends going, too?" Wanda asked.

"I'll ask. Can I borrow your phone, Wanda?" asked Stacy. And as Stacy dialed in Tootie's cell phone number, she thought back to the time just before the beginning of _Fairly OddParents_' fourth season, when she told Tootie McBadbat and Lisa Ibrahim - her two best friends - about Cosmo & Wanda, her "Guardian Protectors".

* * *

"Hi, I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo had said, floating over the bewildered Tootie and Lisa.

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're... Stacy's Guardian Protectors!" The grand display appeared behind them again.

"Uhh... don't you mean 'Fairy GodParents'?" Tootie asked.

Stacy smiled to herself. Tootie was remarkably like Chester in many ways, but like Tootie in other ways. For instance, her unhealthy obsession with Timmy.

"I doubt it," said Lisa for Cosmo & Wanda. "If they really _were_ Stacy's Fairy GodParents, they wouldn't be parading themselves around like this; they would be hiding, pretending to be sketches in her notebook or a pencil and eraser."

"Hey!" Cosmo had interjected indignantly. "We still do that even as Guardian Protectors!"

"Right," Wanda concurred. "Besides, as Guardian Protectors, we can reveal ourselves to some people, but only to people our Protectee shares a mutual trust with."

"Ohh!" said Tootie and Lisa simultaneously.

"Well, in spite of the odds of two fictional characters appearing in real life, I must say it's great to meet you, Cosmo & Wanda...uhh..." Stacy had nearly laughed. None of her friends knew Cosmo & Wanda's last name.

"It's McFae, for the record," said Wanda smiling.

"And what was your maiden name?" asked Lisa.

"Say what?" Tootie had asked, holding a Timmy doll.

"Translate, Wanda," Stacy asked, confused as Tootie was. "That Timmy doll is creepy, by the way, Tootie."

Tootie's eyes widened, looking down at the doll, and she smiled sheepishly as she'd hidden it behind her back and muttered, "Wh-what Timmy doll?"

"Anyway, my maiden name - my name before I got married to Cosmo, nearly 9895 years ago - was Crowndini."

"You're Italian?" Tootie asked.

"Sort of. My father was Italian, or the Guardian Protector equivalent to..." Wanda trailed off, and glanced at Cosmo, who'd been busying himself with a pair of really creepy-looking sock puppets.

"Sorry!" Cosmo said, hiding the sock puppets behind his back.

Wanda rolled her eyes, then looked down at Tootie and Lisa and said, "It was good meeting you two, and make sure you don't tell anyone about us unless Stacy says you can. The Rules we Guardian Protectors follow aren't too different from Da Rules that Cosmo & Wanda in _Fairly OddParents _follow."

"Okay!" Tootie and Lisa had said.

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Stacy? What is it?"_ said Tootie's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, I just got invited to Tommy's birthday party," Stacy said.

_"Stinks for you, girl."_

"...Lemme guess, you weren't invited?"

_"Nope."_

"Urgh. I'm gonna call Lisa and ask her if she's been invited."

_"She's right here; you want me to put her on?"_

"Sure," Stacy nodded, hoping against hope that at least one of her friends were invited to the party; it was as the old saying went: 'Misery loves company.'

_"...Hello?"_ said Lisa on the other end now.

"Just out of curiosity, Lisa," Stacy asked, "are you invited to Tommy's birthday party?"

_"No. Actually not,"_ Lisa said. _"It's unfortunate, but it seems that you're the only one of the Foppers that's going to Tommy's birthday party."_

"Not even Elma or Sanjana are going?" Stacy was desperate. Not that she didn't like Elma or Sanjana, but it was just that she was not quite as close to them as she was Tootie or Lisa.

_"Afraid not. Looks like you're going by yourself, assuming you _are_ going."_

"I'll have to; Mom and Dad would say it'd be a nice gesture."

_"Just like Timmy's parents, right?"_

Stacy let herself chuckle a little. "Right."

_"Well, talk to you later."_

"Yeah. 'Bye," Stacy clicked the End Call button and handed the cell phone back to Wanda.

"So, you're still going, right?" Wanda asked; Cosmo was using his wand as a pacifier.

"I guess I have to," her GodDaughter replied. "Mom and Dad would think it would a nice gesture to go to Tommy's party."

Stacy's parents, at that moment, popped in through Stacy's door. "Stacy, it would be a nice gesture if you went to little Tommy's party."

Stacy groaned as her parents closed the door behind them... then she brightened up considerably.

"Wait a minute!" Stacy smiled broadly. "Cosmo, Wanda! Maybe you two could come along. I'd feel better being at the party if I knew some of my friends were coming."

"We'd love to come, Stacy!" Wanda said. "But we'll have to keep secret, so that--..."

"Ah-choo!" Cosmo sneezed.

Wanda stared at Cosmo concernedly. So did Stacy.

"Mew?" asked Tom.

"Oops. I think I caught... It," Cosmo said.

"And I'm guessing 'It' is the Fairy Flu, causing you to temporarily lose control of your magical powers, huh?" asked Stacy, folding her arms. _Why can't things just go smoothly for a change?_ she thought.

"Umm... no, it isn't! It's the, uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh... LOOK! Sock puppets!" Cosmo pulled out said creepy puppets, waving them wildly.

"So, what do we do?" asked Stacy, ignoring the puppets. "I'm not going unless we find the cure for the Fairy Flu."

_Think, Stacy, think!_ Stacy... well, _thought_, putting a hand to her head. _What cured the Fairy Flu in the pilot episode_ The Fairy Flu_? Was it... UGH! I can't think of anything! ...sigh I better just take them with me; who knows what could happen here if I left them with Mom, Dad, and Tom? I just hope things don't get sour at--... WAIT! That's it!_

"Wanda, I need your phone again!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Sure, sweetie," Wanda handed her cell phone over, "Just don't waste all my minutes." Stacy's Fairy GodMother chuckled to herself.

"I'll try not to." Stacy dialed in the Victorson phone number, hoping that it wasn't Vicky who would answer it. "Sauerkraut _is_ the cure to the Fairy Flu, right?"

"In large amounts, of course," said Wanda, as Cosmo sneezed again. Tom's fur stood on end.

_Ring..._

_Ri--_

_"Y-y-y-yes? Wh-who is it?"_ It was evidently Vicky's mom; who else would it be? It was an adult woman's voice, and she sounded almost terrified of something.

"Umm, Mrs. Victorson, I was wondering, I'm bringing uhh, German balloons to the party, but I don't have the large amounts of sauerkraut I need to stuff them with. Could you get some for me?"

_"O-o-o-of course, d-d-dear,"_ said Mrs. Victorson, before Stacy heard someone screaming in the background, followed by Mrs. Victorson whimpering and hanging up the phone.

"That was weird," said Stacy, hanging up. "Well, she's gonna make the sauerkraut, so we better--... _what happened to the outside?!_ Cosmo, you sneezed us to the moon! Just like in _The Fairy Flu_!"

"Oops! Sorry!" said Cosmo, rubbing his nose.

"Wanda, I wish this house was back in Dimmsdale."

_POOF!_

_**---**_

Stacy walked down the street, holding on to Cosmo & Wanda, who'd transformed themselves into balloons. Their faces were visible as moving illustrations on the surfaces of the balloons. Stacy had feared Cosmo would be sneezing left, right, and center on the way up; however, his Flu seemed to have gone away.

Nevertheless, she didn't call up Mrs. Victorson and ask her to cancel the order of sauerkraut; she could never be too careful.

"Great," Stacy said suddenly.

"What's great?" asked Wanda.

"I'm allergic to sauerkraut. I just remembered. It runs in the family."

"Well, what do we do, then?"

"We'll figure it out when we get... there."

They were there.

Sighing, Stacy pushed the doorbell.

"Ah-choo!"

It wasn't Cosmo; it was Wanda.

"Oh great! Now _I_ have It!"

_Gee, I wonder what's changed?_ Stacy thought sarcastically. "I have a toilet for a head, right?"

"I'm afraid so, Toilly--...I mean, Stacy," said Wanda, raising her wand. Stacy's vision was engulfed in pink smoke as she heard a _POOF_.

The door finally opened. Typically, it was Tommy.

"Stacy! I _knew_ you'd come!" Tommy said, his wide smile revealing his braces as he flung his arms around Stacy.

"Umm, don't make me put a restraining order on you, Tommy," Stacy snapped. Tommy pulled away instantly.

"So, uhhh, I see you got those German balloons you need the sauerkraut for," Tommy pointed at Cosmo & Wanda, whose faces were frozen to avoid detection. "Mom should be here in about ten, twenty minutes."

"Okay," Stacy said, forcing a smile. _I just hope the house _lasts_ those twenty minutes_, she thought.

"Come on in," Tommy said, beckoning for Stacy to... well, come in. "We have a clown, though he seems a little put out."

_Lemme guess, he's tired of his job as a clown already?_ Stacy thought.

Sure enough...

"Oh no, Mom, I don't want to go to college," said the clown sarcastically as kids tugged on his floppy shoes. "I want to live my life-long dream and become a clown."

"Hey twerps!" yelled that familiar babysitter, and the kids stopped playing and stared up at Vicky in alarm; the clown just looked apathetic. "Now, I'm only gonna say this once, so make sure you listen to me, or you'll regret it!"

"Ah-choo!" Wanda sneezed, and Vicky turned into a giant frog with red hair.

"Ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit-ribbit!"

"Ah-choo!" Cosmo sneezed, and Vicky returned to a normal teenager.

"Got it?" she snapped. And after a few moments of silence...

The kids cheered, but Stacy was busting her gut, rolling on the floor as she laughed near hysterically.

"I almost forgot about that!" Stacy choked out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Shhh! Be quiet, Stacy!" Wanda said very quietly. "Vicky's coming."

Stacy stopped laughing - it wasn't easy; she'd never forget that - just as Vicky walked by. Vicky stopped in front of Stacy, glaring at her.

"And why are you lying on the floor, twerp?" she snarled.

"Nothing," said Stacy, getting back up. Vicky furrowed her eyebrows further, then walked off.

"So you got your little girlfriend at your party," Vicky said to Tommy. "Happy now?"

"Very," said Tommy, giving his older sister a cold look.

_DING-DONG!_

"Answer the door, twerp," Vicky ordered.

"Which one?" Stacy and Tommy said simultaneously, before giving each other awkward looks.

"I don't care. _Someone_ besides me has to answer the door," Vicky sneered, before turning to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Tommy.

"To get some beauty sleep," his older sister replied, before adding, "Not that I _need_ any!" with a cackle, and disappeared up the stairs.

_DING-DONG!_

"I'll get it," said Stacy, walking up to the door. "Ummm, can you stop looking at me, please, Tommy?" she said; Tommy was staring at her, smiling dumbly.

Tommy started, his smile faded for a second, then he pulled out a picture of Stacy he'd gotten from who-knows-where, and stared at that, smiling dumbly again.

Sighing, Stacy opened the door.

It was Mr. and Mrs. Victorson, holding a bowl of sauerkraut each.

"Mr. and Mrs. Victorson, you were home quick," Stacy said, smiling in relief.

"The store wasn't crowded today," said Mr. Victorson timidly. Then he looked at Tommy, looking fearful. "Where's your sister? When you see her again, can you tell her she's the kindest, sweetest, and most thoughtful daughter a parent could ask for? _Please?_"

"Uhh, sure," Tommy said. "She's upstairs, taking a nap."

Mr. and Mrs. Victorson sighed in relief.

"Here's the sauerkraut you wanted, Stacy," said Mrs. Victorson, sounding neurotic as ever.

"Uhh, I can't touch it. I'm very allergic to sauerkraut," Stacy said. "Someone's gonna have to stuff the balloons with them," she held out the pink and green balloons that were Cosmo & Wanda.

"Ooh-ooh! I'll do it, Stacy! _Anything_ for you!" said Tommy, reaching out to take the balloons. Mr. and Mrs. Victorson put the sauerkraut bowls on the table, and went... apparently, somewhere else.

But before Stacy could reach a decision, someone else snatched Cosmo & Wanda from her hands.

"Who has requests?" the clown asked the kids dully.

"I wanna see a poodle!" said one girl.

"I wanna see a smiley face!" said a boy.

"I wanna see Cosmo & Wanda!" said another girl (Cosmo & Wanda smiled secretly at each other).

"Whatever," said the clown, twirling Cosmo & Wanda around each other. "Who wants two boa constrictors dancing?"

"_I_ do!" said Stacy, snatching them back. After hesitating for a moment, she handed them to Tommy, whispering "I'm sorry, guys" to them.

"So I stuff these balloons with sauerkraut?" asked Tommy, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Yeah."

"Ah-choo!" Cosmo sneezed.

_POOF!_

"Hey-hey, kids!" the clown had become that stupid clown from that longest-running cartoon on TV. "Hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha-ha! Who wants to see me ride a tiny bike through a loop-de-loop?" The kids slowly began backing away, though the Clown seemed oblivious to this.

"Uhh, did this balloon sneeze?" Tommy asked warily.

"They're German balloons, remember?" Stacy said, motioning for Tommy towards the bowls of sauerkraut. "Just stuff 'em! Stuff like the wind!"

Slowly, Tommy made his way over to the table as Stacy thought, _I just hope that's all that happens when they sneeze._

"Ah-choo!" said Wanda, just before Tommy began stuffing her mouth with sauerkraut.

_POOF!_

A roar came from Vicky's room.

_Don't tell me_, Stacy thought as Tommy stuffed sauerkraut alternatingly into Cosmo & Wanda's mouths, speeding up after hearing the roar.

Sure enough, a dragon crashed down the stairs, snarling at the top of its lungs. The gleaming pink eyes gave it away.

The kids, Mr. & Mrs. Victorson, and the clown screamed in fear, and ran outside.

"No!" cried Tommy, bolting from the chair he sat in, knocking the bowls of sauerkraut and Cosmo & Wanda to the floor, standing between Stacy and the dragon-Vicky. "I _won't_ let you hurt Stacy!"

"ROAR!" dragon-Vicky roared in Tommy's face.

Tommy laughed nervously, "Eh, heh-heh. Sorry, Stacy," he said quickly, following the crowd outside.

"Uhh, Cosmo? Wanda?" Stacy said, as the dragon-Vicky helped herself to the leftover sauerkraut.

_POOF POOF!_

"We're cured!" Cosmo & Wanda chorused.

"Hurry!" Stacy yelled as the dragon-Vicky leered at her, baring its teeth. "I wish everything was back to normal!"

Cosmo & Wanda raised their wands quickly.

"ROAR--..."

_POOF!_

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" snarled Vicky in Stacy's face, unaware she'd changed back. The stench of sauerkraut assaulted Stacy's nose. Vicky looked startled that she was normal again

"Halitosis," she muttered in Vicky's face. Vicky just glared at her.

Outside, she heard cheering. Perplexed, she left Vicky to her confusion, and opened the door.

All the people who were at the party were applauding and yelling and hollering about something.

"Whoa! That was some party!" said Tommy. "You've gotta tell me where you got those balloons!"

"Uhh, these balloons were two-of-a-kind, and they're the only two of their kind," said Stacy.

"Could I borrow them, then?"

"NO! ...Uhh, maybe later, but not now," Stacy said (she felt Cosmo & Wanda smiling at her). "Besides, I think they're all used up."

"Oh," said Tommy sadly. "Well, I guess you're leaving, then?"

Stacy stood there thinking for a few seconds.

"...I guess I could stay," Stacy said slowly.

* * *

"Tell me again, _why_ did I stay?" Stacy asked Cosmo & Wanda in her room that night.

"It was because you just wanted to be nice to Tommy," Cosmo said cheerily.

"Why do you ask?" Wanda asked.

"Just wondering if it was really worth it. I mean, I saw the depths to which his crush on me can go. How the heck did he manage to get a lock of my hair and put it on a shrine in his room?!"

"I don't know, and I don't want to know," Wanda said, as herself and Cosmo poofed into their fishbowl.

"Not to mention that Vicky was constantly popping up on me, trying to see if my... 'goldfish'," (She imitated Vicky's spasms for a second), "...had anything to do with what was happening."

"Well, let's just sleep on it," suggested a smiling Wanda.

"Yeah."

"Good night, Stacy!" said Cosmo.

"Good night guys," said Stacy. "I love you."

"We love you, too!" Cosmo & Wanda said, but Stacy, exhausted from the events of the day, was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

(**NOTE:** On Tommy's note, it's meant to say 'cordially', not 'corjully'. That was deliberate, the misspelling; I mean, Tommy is only, what, 10 years old here. It's understandable; only recently did I myself realize 'similar' was not spelled 'similiar'. Oh yeah, and 'halitosis' is a case of extreme bad breath.

Well, what's next in the adventures of our Stacy Yagami? Well, I'm sure it will be another _Oh Yeah!_ episode; I'll need to ask NekoGirl about it.

And may the Schwartz be with you!)


	5. Chapter 4

(**Note:** I don't own any of the character herein. NekoGirl owns the original characters, and Butch Hartman owns the Fairly OddParents characters.)

_**Over Spring Hill  
**_**based on an idea by NekoGirl  
****written by Amras Felagund**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Fairly Old Friend**

"School today…" moaned Stacy, waiting for the bus. "Ugh. I so did _not_ want to go today. Tommy's birthday one day, school the next!"

"But you _have_ to go, Stacy!" said Wanda-the-hummingbird beside her. "You do want to get the job of your dreams, right?"

"A professional photographer?"

"Yeah," Wanda continued. "You need to have a good education on your resume if you want to be a photographer."

"Yeah!" Cosmo-the-hummingbird chirped. "You don't want jelly for brains, like me!"

"What kind of jelly?" Stacy asked, astonished.

"Grape jelly," Wanda muttered.

"She knows me so well!" Cosmo exclaimed cheerily, putting a finger (feather?) in his ear and scooping out said jelly. "Who wants some?"

"Oookay, I never knew that, and there's the school bus!" said Stacy, as the school bus pulled up in front of her house. "I wish you two were disguised as watches!"

_Poof!_ Cosmo & Wanda were on Stacy's wrist.

Stacy stepped onto the bus, walked down the aisle, and to her normal seats with her best friends Tootie, Lisa, Elma, and Sanjana. Stacy marveled at the fact that, despite the obvious fact that Timmy Turner and his friends were fictional, _her_ friends were almost exactly like Timmy's.

Well, apart from the fact that they were girls. And the fact that Lisa was Jewish, not black.

Even more amazing: They were all fans of _The Fairly OddParents_, and were all astonished to learn that Stacy had _Cosmo & Wanda as Fairy GodParents_!

Stacy was simply chatting with Tootie and Lisa in hushed tones about how exciting it was to actually meet two of her favorite cartoon characters, when the bus stopped to pick someone up.

As usual, the chatter on the bus died down.

They knew who was coming on now.

It happened every day.

"Announcing…the arrival of Trixie Tang," said the bus driver over his intercom.

Sure enough, a very pretty Chinese girl walked on board. She was wearing a lavender shirt, headband, and eyeshadow, a white skirt and boots, and a haughty expression, as though she knew everyone on this bus was beneath her.

Every boy on the bus stared at her with admiration and affection. Every girl stared at her enviously, except Stacy and her friends. Tootie, Lisa, Elma, and Sanjana gave her neutral expressions.

Stacy's, however, startled her GodParents.

She looked solemn.

"Hey, Trixie," Stacy piped up, trying to look and sound optimistic, "Wanna sit with me and my—…"

"Not worthy," muttered Trixie without pausing or even looking at the Yagami girl.

"Hey, Trixie!" said a bubbly Valley girl with blonde hair and a cheerleader's outfit in a more upper-class section of the school bus. "Wanna sit with us? The _Popular Kids_?" finished Veronica with a sinister glance at Stacy and her friends.

"Of course. I _always_ do," said Trixie, sitting with Veronica, Tad, and Chad, who all began talking about popular stuff.

Everyday routine.

"What's wrong, Stacy?" asked Wanda, worried for her GodDaughter.

"Yeah," piped in Tootie, holding a Timmy doll, "You normally don't look this upset unless I beat you at _Crash Nebula_."

"I think this is a little more complicated than wounded pride," said Wanda. "Did you know her before, Stacy?"

"Yes," Stacy said, "And that Timmy doll's still creepy, Tootie."

"_What?_" exclaimed Stacy's friends.

Tootie hid the Timmy doll nervously, "Heh-heh, wh-what Timmy doll?"

"You _knew_ Trixie Tang before?" asked Lisa, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"When was this?" asked Elma in her nasal voice.

"This is most shocking," said Sanjana in her Indian accent.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" said Stacy, waving her hands in protest.

"Hey, quiet back there!" called out the bus driver.

"Okay!" Stacy shouted back, and the conversation continued in slightly lower-than-normal tones.

"Yes, I knew her before, but this was before I knew you guys," Stacy explained. "She could've even been in _our_ group, but…"

She was silent for a few seconds.

"But what?" asked Wanda.

"I don't feel like talking about it, right now," Stacy said. "Maybe later."

It was obvious that Tootie, Lisa, Elma, Sanjana, and Cosmo & Wanda wanted to know more, but they understood their friend (and in Cosmo & Wanda's case, GodDaughter) well enough not to press her on something when she didn't want to talk about it.

Stacy whispered to Cosmo & Wanda, "I wish that no one but you two could hear me and that this bus ride could last till I wish it back."

Unsure of their GodDaughter's meaning for this wish, Cosmo & Wanda granted the wish.

_Poof!_

"Uhh, Stacy honey, can I ask why you made that wish?" Wanda asked.

"——--…" Stacy cut her self off, then exclaimed, "—! ——? ———?!"

"What?" Cosmo asked, confused. "What's wrong? Why can't you hear yourself shouting at us?"

To Stacy's annoyance, Wanda laughed.

"——?" Stacy asked, shaking with frustration, "———?!"

"Stacy, it looks like you didn't wish you could hear _yourself_," Wanda explained. "We can hear you fine, though. You just asked us 'What's so funny?' and 'And why can't I hear myself?'."

Stacy let out a sigh of frustration she couldn't hear, and wrote on a paper, _I wish I could hear myself!_

_Poof!_

"Sigh! That's better!" said Stacy. "Now, the reason I made that wish, is so I can tell you guys about me and Trixie."

Cosmo looked baffled; Wanda, on the other hand, looked supremely shocked, then resigned.

"Oh," said Wanda. "It's not like I didn't notice how much you're like Timmy Turner sometimes, Stacy. It's just…"

"What?" asked Stacy; this wasn't the response she was expecting.

"…well, I didn't expect this out of you," Wanda continued.

A light bulb went off in Stacy's head, and she understood her GodMother's hesitance.

"What?!" Stacy replied, disgusted and a little offended. "No, I don't like her like _that_! Yuck! You have to be kidding! When I said I wanted her to be my best friend, that's _all_ I meant!"

"…Uhh, you didn't say that, Stacy," Wanda said, "You just said that you knew her before."

"Uhh…"

Cosmo smiled. "Don't worry, Stacy. We'll be listening ears!" he said, poofing into an ear.

Stacy couldn't help but smile at her GodParents; no wonder she loved them so much.

"Okay. It all started on my first day of kindergarten…"

* * *

"_Hewwo! I'm Stacy Yagami. What's youw name?" asked the five-year-old Stacy to the pretty Chinese girl next to her as they left Ms. Barker's class._

"_I'm Twixie. Twixie Tang! It's nice to meet you," Trixie said, standing outside for the bus with the other kindergarteners._

_Cosmo poofed in. "Wow, she didn't wear all that makeup then. And she doesn't have that arrogant demeanor around her. She really _was_ different!"_

* * *

"Cosmo, if you don't mind, could you stay out of my flashbacks? It's kinda creepy," said Stacy.

"Sorry," said Cosmo.

* * *

"_So, what shows do you wike?" asked Stacy._

"_Wet's see," Trixie began counting off of her hand, "Dewe's 'Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Houw', 'Pauwa Poundcake', 'Tom an' Jewwy'--…"_

"_Weawwy?!" said Stacy._

"_You wike them, too?" exclaimed Trixie hopefully._

"_Onwy 'Tom and Jewwy'," said Stacy. "De odders awe too giwwy. I wike odder shows bettew. Wike 'Top Cat', 'Skuww Squishew', 'Cwash Nebuwa', 'Da Cwimson Chin'--…"_

"_Wait!" said Trixie, pulling Stacy to the back of the group, and whispering super-quietly. "Can you keep a secwet?"_

"_Cwoss my heawt and hope to die," whispered Stacy back, crossing her heart._

"_I wike dose shows, too!" said Trixie, her eyes lighting up. "I watch dem aww da time! Mommy doesn't wike me watching dem, dough."_

"_Den I can teww you my secwet!" exclaimed Stacy. "I wike 'Kissy Kissy Goo Goo Houw' an' 'Pauwa Poundcake' too! I wike boys' stuff an' giwws' stuff!"_

_Awkward silence. Stacy hadn't whispered like Trixie did, and so every kid got an earful of her declaration._

"_Hey, the Yagami giwl wikes boy stuff," said a large gray kid named Francis. "She's, wike, a big freak!"_

_The other kindergarteners laughed. Stacy hung her head._

"_Don't wowwy," said Trixie, putting a hand on Stacy's shoulder. "I'd wike to be youw fwiend."_

"_Fow weal?" Stacy asked hopefully._

"_Fow _weal_, for weal," said Trixie, and Stacy's heart was warmed by Trixie's kindness._

_Then a limo pulled up. The kindergarteners exclaimed; they'd never seen one before. The door opened, and a butler stepped out._

"_Ms. Tang, your mother wants you home at once," he said._

"_Yes, Mistew Feng," Trixie said, walking toward the limo. Stacy followed._

_Feng stopped Stacy. "No middle-class children allowed,"­­ he said._

_Stacy was hurt. "But…I'm hew fwiend…" she faced Trixie hopefully. "…wight?"_

"_I hope," replied Trixie, as Feng closed the door._

_**---**_

"_But Mommy—"_

"_No buts, Trixie," said Trixie's mom. "You won't consort with riff-raff like them. Were it not for the fact that the Taylors will be transferring their boys there, and the Stars their daughter, we would put you in the Spring Hill Kindergarten For Very Rich Families That Can Afford It."_

"_But Stacy's my fwiend!" protested Trixie._

"_She can't be," said Trixie's dad. "We're sorry, honey, but we can't break family tradition now."_

_Trixie, who had learned from a very early age to control her outer emotions, only shed a single crystal tear._

* * *

"…

"How did you tell us a flashback that you weren't even _there_ for?" asked Wanda, impressed.

Stacy shrugged, making an "I'unno" sound.

"Oh well, it's not important," Wanda said, brushing it off. "What happened the next day?"

"Tad, Chad, and Veronica – the three other kids with Trixie back there, see? – were transferred in," Stacy explained. "And when I tried talking to Trixie, she just said 'Not worthy' and walked right to their table." Stacy blinked, and tears fell. "It's been like that for almost five years now. I wonder if she even remembers that day… We could've been best friends."

"You poor thing…" said Wanda, a sympathetic look on her face.

Cosmo, meanwhile, was bawling. "What a tragic story! Torn apart so young!" He brightened suddenly, "Just like the sky-walking twins!"

"All I can hope is that she remembers that day like I do…" Stacy said. "...And I wish things were back to normal!"

_Poof!_

As the students trudged off the bus for another dreary day at Spring Hill Elementary, Stacy was so distracted by her own thoughts that she missed the morose look that Trixie gave her…

* * *

(**Author's Note:** It's… It's… ALIVE!!

Yeah, I updated this, for the first time in who-knows how long!

Really, this is just a birthday present to the person who requested me to write _Over Spring Hill_ in the first place: Stacy, the NekoGirl. Happy 20th birthday, Stacy! Or...5th birthday, since it _is_ the 29th of February. Wish I could've finished this and gotten this up earlier in the day, so you could actually have _read_ it on your birthday, though…

Anyways, may the Schwartz be with you all!)


End file.
